mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomer Overcomes the Obstacle Course
Summary Gomer gives the on-base barber detailed instructions on how to cut his hair, but Sergeant Carter makes him get a Marine haircut. Gomer annoys Sergeant Carter by telling him how much he likes him and asking if the feeling is reciprocated. Gomer has difficulty with the obstacle course, so he practices at night to please Sergeant Carter. Plot During basic training, Gomer has problems with every obstacle course. He is unable to cross the wall, go over the net and cross the water hole. Sarge quickly loses his patience with Gomer. Sergeant barks at Gomer, insisting he wants a winning platoon. Gomer begins having dreams about the obstacle course and realizes he needs the practice. He leaves in the middle of the night and begins practicing the course. The next day Gomer sleeps over after unsuccessfully waking up. Gomer continues to try and practice the course during the night. Colonel Van Pelt is passing by the course one evening and stops to ask Gomer what he's doing. Gomer explains he wants to be the best for Gunnery Sergeant Vince Carter. Later, when Carter goes into Colonel Van Pelt's office he's taken aback to hear that Gomer had been practicing through the night. Later, when the other platoon members are being rowdy, Sgt. Carter tells them to quiet down, allowing Gomer to sleep easier. Notes/Trivia *Gomer mentions Floyd and Wally in this episode. *During a DVD commentary by Jim Nabors, Jim explains he had no idea the barber was going to buzz his hair so short. He said the clippers had even cut his neck up and left blood. *Jim never learned how to march. *Jim shot the opening sequence at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot in San Diego. All the men ended up in Vietnam. *Ronnie Schell is still a very close friend of Jim Nabors. They shared the same manager. *It was Aaron Ruben's idea for Gomer to go into the Marine Corps. *The show was filmed at the 40 Acres backlot in Culver City. *Frank Sutton had been trained by the Marine Corps, even though he had been in the army. *They worked long hours because it was a 1 camera show. *Jim would sometimes go home at the end of the day with a headache because Frank would always yell so much, even in rehearsal. *Andy saw Jim doing his set at "The Horn" in LA. He told Jim "I don't know what you do, but you do it well." He also said he would let him know if a part ever came up on his show. Two weeks later he called and told him about the "Gomer" part. *Jim met Russell Crowe at the Indy500 and Russell told him that he had been in his family since he was a little boy. Jim said what a nice guy he was. Quotes Sarge: You hit this wall, you roll over this wall, and you move on! Sarge: You're being shot at, Pyle! Gomer: Shazam! I better get over it this time, hadn't I?! Sarge: I got an 80-year-old grandma that can go up the net better than that! Gomer: Well, bless her heart! Gallery Aaron ruben giving direction gomer.jpg Gomer_Overcomes.JPG Gomer_and_Duke.jpg|Duke and Gomer Gomer_and_Sarge.jpg Gomer_Course.jpg Private_Swanson.jpg|Private Swanson Sgt_Whipple.png|Sgt. Whipple Van_Pelt_USMC.png|Colonel Van Pelt Corp Johnson.jpg|Corporal Johnson Videos Category:Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Episodes Category:Season 1 of Gomer Pyle